Into the Rabit Hole
by sacheofnaboo
Summary: In an ancient and unused section of the jedi temple, Anakin discovers a mysterious device that transports him to earth, where he meets a girl with another mysterious device and learns of his future
1. Chapter 1

Notes: this is the typical star wars character gets magically transported to earth thing, but with a twist. so far, it's just the first chapter, as I'm not really sure where I want to go with it, or if I even plan on doing anything more with it.

Disclaimer: Anakin and Obi-wan belong to George Lucas, ect. and are just being borrowed for my enjoyment. This is just for fun and I'm obviously not making any money off of it. Please don't sue me!

Through the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 1

It was nine in the morning and Anakin Skywalker was hurrying down a mostly unused hallway of the Jedi Temple. Stopping at a lift door near the end of the hallway, the young Jedi tapped a sensor pad on the wall and stood back to wait, albeit very impatiently. Anakin didn't know if it was the fact that he was late or not, but the lift seemed to be taking forever. The young Jedi shook his head and mentally reminded himself to be patient.

After what, to the impatient young Jedi, seemed like hours (but was in reality probably only a few minutes), it showed up. With a ding, the door slid open and the young man stepped hurriedly inside. Leaning against the railing of the lift, he wondered for the millionth time that morning why his master had wanted them to meet in the old section of the temple. During his years at the temple, Anakin had heard many stories about mysterious artifacts hidden away in the old section. He'd never been to it before, of course, (padawans weren't allowed in it unsupervised) but he had never believed any of the rumors he'd heard about it. In his opinion, it was nothing but closed-up, unused rooms and ancient furniture covered in inches of dust. Anakin shook his head as if it would somehow physically clear his mind and made a mental note to be open minded about whatever lesson his master had planned for the day.

With another ding, the lift arrived and the door slid open to reveal dank cement hallways and ancient manual doors in what looked to him like the beginning of a maze. Glancing around, Anakin didn't see his master anywhere. Anxious to find his master before he became any more late, the Jedi Padawan fell back onto his training. He closed his eyes in concentration and reached out with the force in an attempt to locate his master through their link. However, all he got was a vague far-away sense of his master off to his left. Looking around, he realized that there were three different hallways leading in that direction. Shaking his head and sighing resignedly at what was turning out to be a real loser of a day, Anakin picked a hallway and followed it, glancing into the various rooms as he went. Most of the rooms were just as he expected them to be: filled with old dusty furniture and uninteresting remnants of times long gone by.

The fifth room he came to, however, was unusual. It was not filled with old dusty furniture as the other ones had been but contained only a single ancient-looking wooden table in the center. The table was uncharacteristically free of dust and had, Anakin noticed, what looked like a black box of some kind sitting in the center. The box seemed to call out to him, plead with him to come look at it, find out what it was.

After a few long moments of indecision, curiosity overcame his better judgment and he stepped into the room to get a closer look at the mysterious object. As he got closer to it, Anakin realized it wasn't just a box, but some sort of device with a small switch, dial, what looked like some sort of embedded holoprojector, and a large button on one side and an antenna on one end. Hesitantly picking it up, he turned it over in his hands a few times to examine it. It was made out of some sort of ancient plasteel, he noted, and had writing in a few places in some sort of odd symbols he had never seen before. "it looks like some kind of ancient communicator", Anakin thought, "interesting".

The young Jedi had always been into technology. In fact, he was known in the temple for always "modifying" speeders and ships and things, often without permission. So, he was, of course, immediately curious of this knew gadget. Turning it over in his hands again, Anakin longed to try it out, see how it worked, maybe even take it apart in order to learn a few things about his modern communicator. After a few brief moments of indecision, he decided that he had to try it out, if only to satisfy his rapidly growing curiosity. Looking it over again, Anakin quickly gathered how it was meant to be used. Holding the device at arms length, he flicked the switch he had seen on the front, turned the dial halfway around, and held down the large button. All of a sudden, Anakin's vision began to blur and blacken around the edges. Before the young Jedi had a chance to wonder what was going on, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anakin and Obi-wan belong to George Lucas, ect. and are just being borrowed for my enjoyment. This is just for fun and I'm obviously not making any money off of it. Please don't sue me!

Through the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 2

Nat Severin and her roommate, Alisa, lazily scanned the counters as they ambled down the aisles of the flea market. Nat was glancing over one counter that held many trays of various antique toys and things when something glittery caught her eye. Upon closer inspection, she realized the thing to be some type of flat crystal something with some sort of embedded electronics. "very star wars-ish," she noted, "would be cool just to have". Without giving it a second thought, she paid the man behind the counter the price of ten dollars and shoved the object into her purse. She then hurried to catch up with her friend, who'd managed to get about fifty feet ahead of her in the time it'd taken to pay for the object.

three months later

He had a massive headache. That was the first thing Anakin noticed when he began to come to. Trying desperately to ignore the pounding pain in his head, he did a quick mental survey of his body for injuries. Though his whole body felt very achy, he found no cuts or bruises that might be causing the massive pain in his head (he only knew that the back of his head seemed to hurt the worst), but this knowledge did nothing to ease the pain. Lying on the ground as he was, he could see nothing but grass and a few trees not far away. This alone alarmed him. When he'd opened his eyes, he'd obviously expected to see the same dank cement room he'd been in moments earlier, but had instead been confronted with a pastoral scene that immediately reminded him of Naboo. This would've made him very happy, IF he could figure out how he'd gotten there. Since he didn't have a clue about that, his first instinct was to jump to his feet and into a fighting stance, his lightsaber ignited, in case of any danger from whoever had brought him here. As he raised himself up on his arms, however, he was confronted by an intense wave of dizziness that caused lights to dance before his eyes and forced him to lie down again. He settled for glancing about as much as he could. All he was able to see without incurring the dizziness again were a few extremely-odd-looking buildings that he hadn't noticed before and more grass and trees.

Nat was sitting at her computer, trying (and failing) to write a short story that was required for a creative writing class she had the next day. She glared at the blank page on her screen and cursed writers block. With a resigned sigh, she reminded herself that no ideas would come from just staring at a blank page. Deciding she had to distract herself before she could get any ideas, she sat back and glanced out the window... just in time to see a flash of light and a young man fall to the ground. She shook her head and blinked disbelievingly but the young man was still there. The first thing she noticed was his outfit. She'd recognize that costume anywhere. This young man was dressed as a Jedi. As a huge star wars fan who'd read far too many fanfics, she knew immediately what had happened. A portal had opened up and deposited a Jedi on the lawn in front of her dorm. She nearly laughed at herself at the thought but could see no other explanation for what she'd seen. Calming down, she took a closer look at the young man laying on the lawn below her window. It took her a moment to recognize him. She almost laughed when it came to her. Anakin Skywalker. Her least favorite character. She thought he was annoying, whiny, and had an anger problem, even if he was totally hot. She liked Obi-wan much better. She had almost decided not to go help him when she saw him try to get up, give a pained look, and flop back down again. He was obviously hurt, she noted. She didn't know whether conscience had kicked in or she hadn't been able to resist his hotness but she decided she had to help him.. even if he was evil. She rationalized, "besides, he looks younger than he did in episode 2 so he's not evil yet" With this, she headed downstairs to find him.

Anakin noticed the girl heading towards him in the force. She wasn't force sensitive, he noted, but, though the pain in his head dulled his perceptions, he could feel a subtle but growing pull in the force that told him he had trust this girl. He dismissed this as outlandish and managed to roll onto his back before she got to him. "Anakin?" she asked, when she got to him. She gave an odd look at the strange device he realized he still had clutched in one hand and glanced back at him. The young Jedi looked shocked but his expression quickly turned to one of suspicion.

"h..how do you know me?" he asked, a bit nervously. He decided to let her odd expression at the sight of the device go for the time being. He would figure that out after he found out where he was and how she knew his name. She appeared to consider his question for a moment. Anakin felt a burst of alarm from the girl in the force, but it was quickly squashed.

"It's a very long story." she paused, changing the subject, "Are you hurt?" Anakin's first instinct was that this was a trap. The force, however, told him different. Through the force, he felt that this girl was telling at least some of the truth and genuinely wanted to help him. There was also the pull in the force that told him everything depended on him trusting this girl. It was a bit stronger this time but it didn't worry Anakin and he again dismissed it. Against his better judgment, he replied to her question honestly. He'd save the escaping for later, once he found out just where he was. For now, though he really hated to admit it, he was in no position to argue, what with not even being able to sit up without feeling dizzy and seeing lights dance before his eyes. He was biding his time, he realized. Obi-wan would be proud. He supressed a grin.

"I'm kind of achy everywhere and I've got the headache of the century." Anakin replied, "It's making me dizzy"

"It sounds like you've got a concussion. You took kind of a nasty fall." Anakin was confused at this, but decided not to press the issue, for now at least, "We'd better get you upstairs where you can lay down," she paused again, "Can you walk?"

"I think so" he hesitantly replied. To his credit, he managed to stand up, but the dizziness soon got the better of him and he stumbled. Nat noticed immediately and put his arm over her shoulder to support him. Like this, they headed up to her room.


End file.
